1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a drain pan used in air conditioning systems and the drain pan produced thereby. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for producing a seamless metal drain pan used primarily with attic air conditioning units for collecting and draining condensates emanating from such units.
2. Reported Development
Various air conditioning systems are known and used in the prior art. Central air conditioning systems generally comprise a condensing unit, an evaporator coil, an air handler to circulate air throughout the building, and refrigerant lines connecting the condensing unit and the evaporator coil. A blower pulls the air into the system where it passes over the evaporator coil then is circulated into the building thereby reducing the temperature therein.
In addition to reducing the temperature in the building, the air conditioning system also removes moisture therefrom: when the temperature in the evaporator coil is reduced below the dew point of the air passing over it, the air conditioning system removes moisture from the air which condenses on the surface of the evaporator coil. The condensate is collected in a pan associated with the evaporator coil.
The drain pans of the prior art used in air conditioning systems are typically made of plastic by known techniques such as molding or extrusion. Illustrative examples are disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,105,630, 5,511,386 and 6,360,911.
Drain pans are also used in refrigerators to collect condensates wherein the refrigerators contain refrigeration loops which include compressors, condensers, expansion valves and evaporators. As ice forms on the outside of the evaporator, it interferes with the thermal transfer of hear to the evaporator. In order to remove the ice, refrigerators typically have a periodic defrost cycle wherein an electric heating element is activated during an off cycle of the compressor. As a result, the ice melts from the compressor and flows through a drain hose to a drain pan.
Drain pans of the prior art used in refrigerator/freezer units are typically made of plastics such as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,783,971 and 6,363,736.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drain pan to collect condensates emanating from refrigerator/freezer units and particularly form attic air conditioning units, wherein the drain pan is made of galvanized steel chromated and zinc coated for long-lasting use, stable to prevent tipping when removed from such units, and inexpensive to produce. Accordingly, the present invention relates to a method for producing a drain pan, and a drain pan produced by said method.
The foregoing object for collecting water formed by melting ice and/or condensation emanating from an air conditioning unit is accomplished by providing a drain pan associated with such units, wherein the drain pan is rectangular or square configuration and comprises a bottom portion, side walls, a back wall, a front wall, and a drain fitting in one of the side walls.
The method of producing the drain pan comprises the steps of:
cutting a blank galvanized steel plate to rectangular or square configuration having a size slightly larger than the desired size of the drain pan;
folding back the edges of the blank plate 180xc2x0 to form a rim on each of the four sides of the blank;
folding back the sides of the blank upward at a degree of about 60 to 90, and preferably about 75 degrees to form the sides of the drain pan;
notching the four corners of the blank and pressing them into a corrugated configuration;
punching a hole in one of the sides of the drain pan to accommodate a drain fitting therein; and
installing a drain fitting in the hole.